Inevitables consecuencias
by Luchy.x
Summary: No era la primera vez que John Watson se excedía consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas. La diferencia era que esa vez las consecuencias iban a ser diferentes. SH/JW.


_N/A: Hola! Acá les traigo mi segundo one-shot Johnlock de BBC Sherlock . Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, las reviews de cualquier tipo son siempre bienvenidas =)  
>Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron mi otro fic!<br>Lamentablemente, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los derechos a Sir Conan Doyle, a Moffat, a Gatiss, a la BBC, y a todo ser humano que tenga algo que ver con la serie. __  
><em>_  
><em>**_Inevitables consecuencias._**

La cabeza iba a estallarle, realmente iba a explotarle en cualquier momento. El dolor era insufrible, peor que otras veces anteriores. Sentía un peso en los ojos el cual lo obligaba a mantenerlos cerrados, como si sus parpados superiores estuviesen irremediablemente pegados con los inferiores. La molestia estomacal iba haciendo presencia poco a poco, aunque ya se imaginaba cual iba a ser el inevitable desenlace de la misma: la obligación de ir corriendo al baño y agacharse contra el excusado, y expulsar dolorosamente por su boca las sustancias que lo mantenían intoxicado. Si, por supuesto, eso era lo que le pasaba a John Watson: había sufrido de una borrachera. El ex soldado trató de recordar los medios que lo habían llevado a tal – e, increíblemente familiar – fin. Imágenes, sonidos y voces de la noche anterior rondaban en su mente de manera abrupta y retorcida, todo imposible de distinguir. No importaba, a medida que pasara el día y la resaca bajara, su memoria iba a ir aclarándose. Lo importante en ese momento era encontrar la forma y la fuerza para levantarse.

Fue recién en aquel instante, y aún con sus ojos cerrados, en donde le prestó atención al lugar en donde se encontraba acostado: Estaba boca abajo sobre algo que inundablemente no era una cama, puesto a que sentía una dureza bajo él. Tampoco podía ser el sillón debido a la misma razón, ni tampoco el piso ya que lo que sentía era duro, pero no plano. Además, había notado que se encontraba fuertemente abrazado a lo que fuera que estaba debajo suyo. Lanzó un bufido. Seguramente se había caído dormido sobre algún objeto grande de su departamento y no se había percatado. Eso traería severas complicaciones a sus músculos; ya podía sentir como iban a dolerle en un futuro cercano.

Era momento de abrir los ojos, por más que costara. Primero uno, y luego el otro. Sin embargo, no pudo identificar sobre que estaba acostado, aunque parecía ser ropa… ¿ropa sobre algo duro? Decidió elevar su cabeza pero un golpe de mareo se lo impidió, nublándole la vista y forzándolo a recostarse de nuevo. Lanzó otro bufido. Esta iba a ser la última vez que se encontraba en tal situación, lo juraba. No más noches de alcohol para John Watson.  
>De repente, sintió algo moverse a su lado y a una mano entrelazarse lentamente entre sus cabellos. Sobresaltado, volvió a levantar su cabeza, esta vez con éxito. Sin embargo, se quedó congelado y sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban en aquel momento, aunque haya tardado unos pocos segundos en comprenderlo: No era ropa sobre lo que estaba acostado, ni había ningún objeto duro debajo de ellas. Era su compañero de vivienda, el ilustre detective Sherlock Holmes vestido con su pijama de color azulado, sus pelos típicamente revueltos y su mirada cansada e inmutable. Sherlock era el que se encontraba sobre el sofá, acostado boca arriba, y sobre él se encontraba John, abrazándolo por los costados como si fuera una almohada… o un osito de peluche.<p>

– Era hora de que te despertaras – exclamó Sherlock con naturalidad –. Estaba comenzando a no sentir las piernas.  
>– ¿¡Qué diablos…! – exclamó John, abriendo los ojos de tal manera que parecía que se le iban a saltar en cualquier momentos. Su compañero solo lo miró, y Watson se levantó rápidamente como un resorte. Sintió un calor subirle por el cuello llegándole al rostro. No podía - o no quería - creer lo que acababa de pasarle, ni mucho menos que había estado así durante toda la noche. Quiso dirigirse rápidamente al baño, con el único fin de escapar de esa sala y de la mirada de Sherlock, y tratar de recordar como había terminado durmiendo encima de su amigo. Sin embargo, la resaca volvió a dar sus efectos, provocándole que se tambaleara y que tuviera que apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse. Sherlock se levantó con mucho pesar para tomar a su amigo por las axilas y arrastrarlo nuevamente hasta el sillón haciéndolo sentar sobre el mismo.<br>– No vas a poder caminar con firmeza hasta dentro de unos doce minutos, si mis cálculos son correctos. Y como siempre lo son, mejor que te quedes sentado esperando a que se te pase – exclamó Sherlock con rapidez. John, quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en sus manos, la levantó para poder lanzarle una mirada de confusión mezclada con unas claras ganas de decirle "¡vete a la mierda!". Para empeorar las cosas, Watson se dio cuenta de que en el pijama de Sherlock, a la altura de su pecho, había una extensa marca de baba, seguramente proveniente de su boca.  
>– Dios mio, Dios mio – exclamaba un avergonzado John –. Sherlock, ¿cómo rayos…? ¿Cómo es que terminé…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Dios!<br>– Anoche saliste con Lestrade y otros oficiales "amigos" tuyos a "tomar algo" y pasar una noche "tranquila" – comentó Sherlock, mientras hacía gestos de comillas con sus dedos mientras hablaba –. Pero, claro esta, ese "tomar algo" se convirtió en una ronda de seis idiotas haciendo apuestas a ver quien podía tragarse más cantidad de tequilas sin caer en un coma alcohólico antes, y obviamente tu pobre mente hizo que participaras con mucho gusto. No te ofendas – agregó al ver como John le lanzaba una mirada asesina –, pero sabes que tengo razón. Inevitablemente, terminaste con más alcohol que sangre en tu cuerpo, por lo que Lestrade, quien tampoco estaba con sus mejores luces debido al hecho de que confundió un papel de lija que yo tenia sobre la mesa con una toalla (imagínate como le quedo la cara cuando quiso secarse el sudor con el mismo), te trajo arrastrado hasta acá. Debo reconocer que fue muy divertido escucharte alucinar y decir más estupideces de lo normal. Aunque algunas cosas… - Sherlock vaciló por un segundo -. Bueno, olvídalo.  
>– ¿Algunas cosas <em>qué<em>, Sherlock? – inquirió John, pero su compañero le desvió la mirada y no le respondió –. De todas maneras, ¿cómo diablos fue que terminé durmiendo encima de… ti?  
>– No tenía ganas de arrastrarte hasta tu cama, ni yo de irme hasta mi habitación. Estaba intentando un experimento de hacer dormir todo mi cuerpo sobre el sofá menos mi mente cuando llegaste, ¿sabías?<p>

John se quedó tildado, observando los azules ojos de Sherlock, sin saber que decirle. Habían dormido uno encima del otro y hasta abrazados, y eso no perturbaba al detective ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo demonios podía tomárselo con tanta naturalidad? ¡Habían dormido juntos, por el amor de Dios!... O quizás la realidad era que John, inexplicablemente, era el que le daba tantas vueltas al asunto y se preocupaba en exceso por ello.  
>El ex soldado lanzó otro bufido y quitó los ojos de su compañero. Sin embargo, estos se posaron automáticamente en una pequeña cajita bordó que había sobre el piso, acompañada con unos paquetitos plateados tirados a su alrededor. Uno de ellos se encontraba abierto, y a John casi se le sale el pulmón por la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eran. En la cajita se podía leer con unas claras letras blancas: <em>"Condones de látex lubricados sabor frutilla"<em>

– Sherlock, ¡Sherlock! – Profirió exasperadamente mientras señalaba con sus dos manos al lugar donde se hallaban aquellos objetos. – Sherlock, por lo que mas quieras en el mundo, dime que no… dime que…  
>– No los usamos juntos, si eso es lo que te estas preguntando – respondió Sherlock con demasiada naturalidad –. Yo abrí uno solo por curiosi… quiero decir, por un experimento. Aunque en un momento tú los sacaste de tu bolsillo y me los tiraste en la cara mientras exclamabas que podrías gastarlos todos conmigo en una sola noche.<p>

John no respondió.  
>John no se movió.<br>John ni siquiera pestañó.  
>John hubiese preferido que la tierra se lo tragara y que nunca más lo dejara volver.<br>Finalmente logró pararse, aunque ni el fuerte rubor que sentía expandirse por sus mejillas logró que quitara la mirada en Sherlock. En ese momento, comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo acerca de las cosas que le había dicho a Sherlock en su estado de ebriedad… ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué sentía miedo? No había nada que pudiera haber dicho como para sentir miedo… ¿o si? Lo de los condones solo había sido una broma que le había echo, seguramente. Jamás lo podía haber dicho enserio. ¡Ja! Era imposible. "_En estado de ebriedad, uno confiesa la verdad" _pensaba. "_¡Pero si no había ninguna verdad para confesar!" _intentaba convencerse. Sabía que ni el mismo se la creía.

– No me mires así – impuso Sherlock, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañero y acercándose lentamente hacia él –. Además, no fue la única cosa que me confesaste anoche. Esta ha sido la más… irrelevante para mí, comparado con las otras.

_Ahora si estaba jodido._

– ¿Con… confesarte? – Tartamudeó John, con un gran revuelo de pensamientos en su mente y una fuerte agitación de sentimientos en su cuerpo, aunque rápidamente se defendió con voz fuerte pero claramente temblorosa –: ¡Yo no te he confesado nada Sherlock! ¿Creías que realmente quería tener… ya sabes _qué_, contigo? Por Dios Sherlock, estaba borracho, como dijiste antes, me la habré pasado diciendo estupideces sin sentido. Déjame ver, ¿qué otras… barbaridades te he dicho, eh? ¡Nada era verdad!  
>– ¿Estas seguro? – inquirió el detective, alzando una ceja y acercándose cada vez mas y mas al lugar donde se encontraba parado John, hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Por el brillo de su mirada, parecía estar disfrutando todo eso, especialmente el hecho de poner extremadamente incomodo y acalorado a John –. He oído a una buena cantidad de criminales confesar inconscientemente sus delitos luego de haber bebido unas cuantas copas de más.<br>– Yo no tengo ningún delito que confesar – respondió automáticamente John, impulsado por sus nervios. Sherlock formó una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.  
>– ¿Estás seguro?<br>Sin borrar la sonrisa, Sherlock acercó su cara lentamente a la de John. Este último prácticamente no respiraba ante la acción de su compañero. El detective tomó suavemente la barbilla de John con sus dedos, y entreabrió su boca, aproximándola más y más a la del ex soldado. Sus ojos claros resplandecían bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana como nunca lo habían hecho antes.  
>– Sherlock, no – murmuró John, bajando la cabeza, evitando que los labios del detective se acercaran más a los suyos. Holmes lanzó un suspiro y exclamó:<br>– John, ayer me has confesado todo, absolutamente todo lo que sientes por mí. Yo ya tenía mis leves sospechas, claro, pero jamás eran al cien por ciento certeras, tenía mis dudas. Con Irene Adler había sido muy fácil deducirlo, pero contigo… Contigo fue mucho mas complicado. Eres muy complejo John, aunque no lo creas. Pero pierdes tu complejidad cuando no puedes controlar tus palabras, y eso fue lo que te pasó anoche.  
>John tragó saliva. Ya no tenía escapatoria, ni podía negarlo más; ni a Sherlock ni a sí mismo. Al no tener el control de ocultar sus sentimientos, los mismos habían salido a la luz como si siempre los hubiese aceptado. Esos sentimientos estaban en el desde hacia tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba cuando ni como habían aparecido, pero jamás los había podido admitir; quizás por un falso orgullo, quizás por miedo a lo que los demás podrían pensar, o quizás, y más probablemente, por miedo al mismo Sherlock y su posible aberrante actitud ante tal situación. Su admiración hacia él se había convertido en algo más y eso lo avergonzaba enormemente, pero el detective ya lo sabía.<p>

– No tienes por qué avergonzarte – comentó Sherlock, como leyendo sus pensamientos –. No tiene nada de malo John, deja de mortificarte.  
>– Lo siento – susurró Watson con apenas un hilo de voz –. Lo siento Sherlock, no pude evitarlo. Pero te juro que voy a deshacerme de estos sentimientos erróneos pronto.<br>– ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? – inquirió el pelinegro, entrecerrando sus ojos como signo de confusión. John elevó finalmente su vista para hundir su mirada en los penetrantes ojos del detective. Los ojos del ex soldado estaban llenos de agua, pero no iba a darse el gusto de expulsar las lágrimas que reclamaban salir de ellos: Ya se sentía suficientemente patético como para seguir empeorándolo.  
>– ¿No te das cuenta, verdad John? ¿De verdad puedes llegar a ser tan iluso y tonto? ¡Maldita sea! Odio esta situación.<br>– ¿Darme cuenta de qué? – preguntó cansinamente Watson. Estaba dispuesto a largarse de allí tan pronto como pudiese, pero Sherlock tomó sus mejillas con sus dos manos, mirándolo decididamente a sus ojos.  
>– De que también te <em>quiero, <em>John Hamish Watson. ¿Puede tu necia mente comprenderlo?

Ni John ni Sherlock parpadearon por unos largos segundos, y ninguno parecía respirar tampoco. Ambos corazones latían con tal furia que era casi posible para ellos escucharlos. Las dos miradas se quedaron paralizadas en el otro en un momento en donde solo los ojos opuestos era lo que realmente importaba; el mundo podría explotar en ese preciso instante, y ninguno siquiera lo notaría.  
>Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Sherlock bajó finalmente su cabeza; parecía que el avergonzado en ese momento era él. Soltó lentamente el rostro de John y sin levantar su mirada, dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán para comenzar a caminar y alejarse de su compañero, vencido y abrumado. Sin embargo, John lo tomó repentina y casi brutamente del cuello de su pijama y lo hizo darse vuelta para estar nuevamente frente a él. El rostro del rubio había cambiado completamente: Ya no había signo de confusión, vergüenza e incomodidad. Por el contrario, ahora se podía visualizar una expresión segura, decisiva e insinuante. Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, sin siquiera lanzar un suspiro o una mínima vacilación, acercó a Sherlock hacia su cuerpo tomándolo de su ropa y pegó sus labios contra los del mismo. Sherlock parecía sorprendido ante la súbita acción de su compañero, por lo que pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover torpemente su boca entre la de John. Las mismas se movían apacibles y suaves, como si tan solo estuvieran pasando el rato. El beso era cálido, pero lleno de profundas emociones. John soltó el pijama de Sherlock que aún tenía agarrado en sus manos para enredar sus brazos en la cadera del detective. Sherlock, quien no estaba muy al tanto del procedimiento que se llevaba a cabo al besar y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con sus manos, resolvió el dilema enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera de John, algo que le daba una plácida satisfacción hacer.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos, separaron sus labios. Sherlock formó una automática sonrisa triunfal y John lo imitó, aunque la suya fue más bien tímida.  
>– Finalmente – exclamó Sherlock, mientras miraba de reojo los labios hinchados y rojizos a causa del beso de su compañero –. Has comprendido mi mensaje, por lo que veo.<br>– Podrías haber sido un poco más romántico para decirlo, ¿sabías? Evitando lo de "necia mente" y todo eso – comentó divertido John, provocando que Sherlock lanzara una serena risa.  
>– Romanticismo… ¿para qué lo necesitas? Es perder el tiempo para mi, mejor ir al grano directamente – espetó Holmes mientras se alejaba lentamente del cuerpo de John –. Bueno, creo que mi plan dio buenos resultados, ¿no crees?<br>John tardó unos segundos en captar esas palabras, cuando confundido inquirió:  
>– ¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?<br>– El plan de emborracharte para que por fin me confesaras todo, claro. De otra manera, yo no podría haberte dicho lo que yo también sentía. No entra en mi personalidad.  
>– ¿Emborrachar…? ¡Sherlock! ¿De qué estás hablando?<br>El detective comenzó a reírse pícaramente, mientras que John entrecerraba sus ojos desconcertados, mirándolo con desconfianza e intriga.  
>– Yo ideé tu noche, John. Le pasé el dato a Lestrade diciéndole que habían abierto un nuevo pub cercano y que tú estabas con muchas ganas de ir a pasar una noche allí, y como yo no pisaría ese lugar ni aunque me dieran todos los crímenes del mundo para resolver, no tenías con quien ir. Por supuesto, Lestrade siempre está disponible para cuando de farra se trata por lo que era obvio que iba a invitarte a ir. Continuamente, me aseguré de que Bill, el cantinero a quien le salvé el pellejo unas reiteradas veces, les ofreciera bebidas a precios demasiado baratos como para que consumieran en buena cantidad. Te he estudiado y me he dado cuenta de que no tienes un hígado muy resistente, por lo que tampoco iba a necesitar que bebieras en exceso como para que me hables sin límites. Luego, cuando llegaste a casa con Lestrade, sabía que tenía que mirarte penetrante y seductoramente a tus ojos todo el tiempo posible, puesto a que he notado en veces anteriores lo nervioso que te pones cada vez que lo hago. De esta manera, en tu estado de ebriedad no ibas a soportar la situación e ibas a confesar todos tus sentimientos. Como verás, sencillo y elemental.<p>

Watson no sabía si echar a reírse, o tomar el cenicero que tenía cerca y tirárselo con fuerza a Holmes. Finalmente, solo se limitó a sonreír, rendido, y a poner sus ojos en blanco, mordiéndose sus labios y negando resignadamente con su cabeza. No valía la pena protestar contra sus actitudes y acciones como tantas veces lo había hecho, Sherlock jamás iba a aprender.  
>– Eres increíble – musitó–. Todo tiene que ser cuidadosamente calculado para ti, ¿verdad?<br>– Si – sonrió orgulloso el detective –. Y me adoras de esa forma. Ahora, me muero de hambre… ¿desayuno?  
>– ¿Me lo harás tú y me lo llevarás a la cama? – bromeó un divertido John con picardía.<br>– Si, y también invitaré a Anderson a cenar esta noche una lasaña que yo mismo prepararé, decoraré el departamento con flores, miraré la telenovela de la tarde y luego ordenaré prolijamente absolutamente todas mis cosas – le respondió Sherlock sarcásticamente.  
>John rió con ternura para luego exclamar:<br>– ¿Sabes qué? Siento que eres más capaz de invitar a toda Scotland Yard a cenar que de ordenar y limpiar todas tus porquerías de una maldita vez.  
>Y luego de decir esto, se acercó a Sherlock para ponerse en puntas de pie y besarle dulcemente sus finos labios, e inmediatamente dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.<p>

La resaca había quedado olvidada.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
